


Anything To Make Ye Smile

by heroiccaptain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Half Naked Spies (Implied), M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon, Singing, Video Call Fluff, Yeehaw To John Denver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Merlin would do anything to make his beloved husband smile, especially when Harry isn't feeling good about his appearance, lonesome in another country.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Anything To Make Ye Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Felt really good day so I ended up writing this

No, Merlin couldn’t sing at all, he never could. It was, in fact, a shame that a person so deeply involved with country music couldn’t play a guitar and always found himself off key when singing Annie’s Song. 

However, not being good at singing didn’t stop the wizard from singing as loud as he wanted, especially in the days when he could work from home. 

His husband had left before dawn for an important diplomatic mission in Lisbon so it was only Merlin, his prosthetics and the nonstop sound of John Denver songs coming from the record player. 

He had just got out of a hot shower and was halfway through a Thank God I’m A Country Boy singalong when his phone rang.

‒ It’s been… ‒ the wizard checked the phone screen ‒ 12 hours since you left and I missed ye like crazy. How did ye guess, eh? 

‒ Oh Hamish, I feel awful ‒ Harry’s voice sounded gloomy.

‒ Harry? What happened? Are ye injured? Listen, I packed the first aid kit right beneath yer red suit, did ye find it? 

‒ Yes, I did but Hamish, I’m not injured. Well, not in the sense you’re talking. 

‒ What is then, eh? The mission? 

‒ No, the mission was quite successful. It took me lunch and 3 long hours to convince the ambassador to sign the Peace Agreement. I’ll be here until next morning to assure his signing, as we agreed. 

‒ Aye.

‒ Well, after he presented me to two ambassadors in the foyer, I managed to finally arrive at the hotel room, put on a robe and then… ‒ there was a crack in his voice. 

‒ What, darling? 

‒ I’ve been looking at myself in the mirror for the last 10 minutes. I look awful, Hamish. It was the first thing the diplomat noticed and disrespectfully mocked while we talked.

‒ He’s an arse! 

‒ It’s what everybody sees at first glance. Don’t try to tell me it isn’t! ‒ Merlin knew exactly how Harry looked saying this, even though they were over the phone. 

‒ I won’t. I’m here to listen.

‒ This one mission was successful. What about the next one? What about if any of the targets find me odd or suspicious and I can’t complete my work, which you know, have always been done with discretion. What then, Merlin? ‒ Harry ran his hand through his cheek, while staring at the mirror ‒ I’m nothing but an old man with an ugly scar on my face.

‒ My darling-

‒ I know, I know. I’m repeating myself, we’ve repeated the same speech to each other, several nights. Last Thursday you dragged me from the closet and held me tight. But tonight-

‒ I’m not there to hug ye ‒ Merlin concluded.

‒ Precisely. That’s why I feel so awful. I have a whole night here, just me and this...image. Good lord, I sound as shallow as Dorian Gray.

‒ Ye do sound like you’re in an Oscar Wilde play sometimes, but yer far from Dorian Gray’s superficiality. It’s only shallow when there’s nothing else, Harry. 

‒ Like I’m “in an Oscar Wilde play”, that’s preposterous! ‒ he smirked. 

‒ Ye know I enjoy it... ‒ the wizard said with a playful tone. 

‒ Yes, I know. Not even one of your weirdest fetishes. 

‒ My love, listen ‒ Merlin’s tone got softer in a way he only used with his husband ‒ I could say what I’ve said to ye before, what ye have said to me about my injury multiple times, but I’m thinking of something else...Would ye answer a video call?

‒ Hamish…

‒ I know ye don’t want to show up in the camera right now, I don’t mind if ye put the camera in another direction, just make sure ye see me, eh?

‒ Alright, darling. I do want to see you. 

Merlin finished adjusting his prosthetics and put on an old green shirt. Sitting at his office’s chair, he placed his phone on the wooden desk and called his husband on Facetime. 

Harry quickly managed to change the camera’s direction to show the room's curtains as soon as he answered. He couldn't deal with the camera now, the mirror was more than enough already. 

‒ _Olá, giro_ ‒ the agent smiled at the sight of the man showing up on his phone screen ‒ _Como estás?_

Merlin couldn’t help but beam with the compliment. His Portuguese was rusty, but he answered with the little he knew. 

‒ _Estás preparado?_ [Are you ready?] 

‒ Para tu sempre. [For you, always] 

Harry could see his husband pressing some buttons on the stereo, but didn't anticipate the exact sound which started to come from it in the next second. He knew that song. 

‒ That’s not fair, Hamish. You know I get emotional with this one. 

‒ Aye, ye will hear me sing it off key now.

  
  


_Perhaps love is like a resting place_

_A shelter from the storm_

_It exists to give you comfort_

_It is there to keep you warm_

_And in those times of trouble_

_When you are most alone_

_The memory of love will bring you home_

  
  


Merlin's singalong was technically terrible, he could never pass a The Voice audition, not even if he wanted. Not even if he wanted badly. 

He didn't mind, though, neither did Harry. The lyrics were meaningful and had some history for them. It was the song Merlin used to listen to every night, hoping that someday his husband would magically show up to wake him up from that bloody nightmare he was going through. 

  
  


_Perhaps love is like a window_

_Perhaps an open door_

_It invites you to come closer_

_It wants to show you more_

_And even if you lose yourself_

_And don't know what to do_

_The memory of love will see you through_

  
  


Merlin was singing with a smile on his face, although he had cried many times before at the sound of the same melody. 

_Oh, love to some is like a cloud_

_To some as strong as steel_

_For some a way of living_

_For some a way to feel_

_And some say love is holding on_

_And some say letting go_

_And some say love is everything_

_And some say they don't know_

  
  


Harry knew how much it meant. He also knew why Merlin chose it for that night. His scar was proof that he was alive. 

It was obviously difficult for Harry Hart to feel proud of something he disliked so much, but wasn't his husband's perspective a soothing one? 

He couldn't help but smile and get distracted by the amazingly awful singalong. 

  
  


_Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict, full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Or thunder when it rains…_

  
  


Merlin stared profoundly at the camera, like he could see his husband smiling on the other side. 

  
  


_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you…_

  
  


‒ Just because I'm not there with ye tonight, it doesn't mean I won't cherish ye and remind ye how much yer appreciated. How much I'm lucky to be married to a man that will never not be handsome for me. Even when ye don't like yer wrinkles, even when ye think yer less gorgeous than ye were when we fell in love decades ago, I'll be here to comfort ye. I'll still admire the brilliant agent Galahad and I'll still kiss yer scar every night we're side by side. And when we're not, I can sing off key to distract yer mind, eh? I'm in love with ye, Harry. That no obstacle, no self deprecating thought can change. 

Harry had the biggest smile on his face and in a second, turned on his camera to show it.

‒ Hey, look at ye! 

‒ You do know how thankful I am for this video call, don't you? 

‒ Anything to make ye smile ‒ Merlin pointed out casually. 

‒ Wait a second, let me get my glasses ‒ he reached the bedside table for it ‒ Is that the remarkable old green shirt you're wearing? 

‒ Aye, the very first shirt I wore on our very first night in Rome. 

‒ I see. I have fond memories of you wearing it and nothing more ‒ Harry's mind drifted away for a moment. 

‒ I'm not wearing pants now, Harry.

‒ Of course you're not. Neither am I. 

‒ It's like there's no distance at all, isn't it? ‒ Merlin noted tenderly. 

‒ Quite so. Still miss you madly, however. 

‒ Aye, ye will get plenty of me by lunch tomorrow. 

‒ I most certainly will. But before that, I'll get some sleep ‒ he paused and looked sweetly at the camera ‒ With a silly smile on my face, thanks to you. 

‒ Then we both accomplished our missions today. Good night, Harry. 

‒ Good night, my love. 

  
  


_And in those times of trouble_

_When you are most alone_

_The memory of love will bring you home..._

**Author's Note:**

> Giro = handsome / Como estás? = How are you? - Portuguese (Portugal) 
> 
> Song: Perhaps Love - John Denver & Plácido Domingo 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
